Not Such a Dark Day
by Roslin Fan
Summary: AU set pre-miniseries. Laura goes to the library and meets a handsome stranger in the mystery section. One-shot PWP.


Laura had an hour before she had to get back to work. Working for Mayor Adar was becoming a major headache, so Laura had been spending her lunch hours in the North Caprica Public Library. The smell of books had always soothed her, as did the texture of the pages and the cover of a book in her hands. Laura was an avid reader, particularly of mysteries, and she had finished _And Then There were None_, so there she was in the mystery section looking for her next book.

When it came to books, Laura was often tunnel visioned. She failed to see the stranger beside her when she went to grab _Dark Day_. It wasn't until she felt a hand on the book that she noticed there was another person in her vicinity. And even then, it failed to register in her brain until she heard a deep gravelly voice ask, "Wanna flip for it?"

Laura turned to face the source of the voice. The man was roughly her height, which she had always liked in a man. He had dark olive skin, a craggily face, and very blue eyes, which were unusual for someone of his coloring. He was wearing jeans and a faded t-shirt, but his jeans were perfectly creased, and his shirt had clearly been ironed. He wasn't at all someone she expected to find in a library. Though her mother had always said she should frequent libraries, bookstores, and coffee shops to find nice, intelligent, professional men, Laura had only come across duds. That probably wasn't fair, but they never met Laura's standards. She wasn't sure about the man before her, but he was nice to look at, at least.

"Excuse me?" She raised her left eyebrow.

The man used his right hand to gesture to the book they were both holding on the shelf. "The book. There's only one, and we both want it."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, you were clearly here first." She removed her right hand from the book, and placed it on her hip to match her left one.

"Perhaps, but you're better looking than I am."

Laura wasn't expecting that response. It wasn't exactly welcome either. Richard had been complimenting her like that for weeks, and she'd always brushed them off as backhanded compliments.

"And that's relevant because?"

The man shrugged. "When is it not?"

"Hmm. That's not..."

"That doesn't work for you?"

"No, actually."

"You prefer to be judged on merit?"

"Yes."

"I admire that." He flashed her a brilliant smile, showing his teeth. They weren't perfectly white, nor were they completely straight, but his smile matched his face, and Laura liked what she saw. She gave him a smile of her own, and her teeth were perfectly white and straight-teachers had great dental insurance.

"So, um, what did we decide?"

"About the book?"

"Yeah."

"It's yours."

"But-"

"Take it, I'm shipping out soon. I'll check it out another time."

"You're in the fleet?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Laura cringed at the word "ma'am." She wasn't ready to be that yet. "I guess I should be grateful you didn't call me 'sir,'" she joked.

"I would if you were in the fleet."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How interesting."

"Most people don't enjoy hearing much about that stuff."

"I'm not most people."

"Not at all."

"Since you're good enough to let me have the book, let me buy us some coffee. It's the least I can do."

Laura had already decided she wanted the soldier at least once. She would probably never see him again, but she wanted to know what those eyes would look like in other contexts.

The soldier nodded in agreement, and Laura led him to the coffee bar. Laura started to reach for the cups, after giving him the book to hold, but him wrapped his free hand around Laura's wrist. "You don't really want coffee, do you?" He asked in her ear.

Laura shook her head.

The soldier placed the book on the bar, took Laura's hand, and led her to the single unisex restroom, locking the door behind them. Laura stood leaning against the door.

"I've never..." Laura shook her head at her cliche.

The soldier smiled. He knew. "It's a first for me too."

She looked down at their joined hands, noticing the gold band for the first time.

"I'm divorced."

"Then, why?"

"Don't want to forget."

"Your wife?"

He shook his head. "My mistakes."

"Oh."

"You're so beautiful."

"I bet you say that to all the girls you pick up in the library."

"Just you."

"You're not so bad yourself, soldier."

"I don't have-"

"I'm on the pill."

"I'm clean."

"I believe you."

He captured her mouth with his own. She moaned into his mouth as he teased her lips open with his tongue. It had been a long time since Laura had been kissed so effectively. Sean certainly could stand a lesson from this man. He removed her jacket with Laura's help, and they hung it on the hook on the side wall.

Laura was glad she was wearing a skirt instead of one of her pant suits. Still kissing, he hiked up her skirt, and Laura pulled her panties down. His fingers went to work, while she undid his belt and lowered his jeans and boxers. As he continued to finger her, she wrapped her hand around his shaft, pumping him slowly. He moaned in her mouth. They broke for air.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded.

His arms were so strong. She wondered if he was a boxer or something. She'd always liked strong arms on a man, but none of the men she had dated were built like this soldier was. He lifted her easily, and lowered her onto his shaft.

Their angle was just right, accommodated by their similar heights. As he thrust in and out of her, she worked her clit. Laura knew it couldn't last long.

After several thrusts, she could feel him getting close. Laura redoubled her efforts, and she came just as he spilled into her.

He gently pulled out of her, and put Laura down. They cleaned each other up. Laura checked her watch; she still had twenty minutes to get back to work.

"That was..."

"I really enjoyed that, soldier."

"Me too."

Laura unlatched the restroom door, and they returned to the coffee bar. He retrieved the book and handed it to Laura.

"Until we meet again."

"When do you ship out?"

"Tomorrow."

"How long?"

"Three months."

"Then you're back?"

"Yeah."

Laura pulled a business card out of her jacket pocket and handed it to him. "When you're back in town, give me a call. Maybe we'll actually get coffee next time."

He looked at the card. The beautiful enchantress finally had a name. "It's nice to meet you, Laura Roslin. I'm Major William Adama."

"Nice to meet you, too, Bill."

Laura flashed Bill her brightest smile and left him standing at the coffee bar, grinning like a fool.


End file.
